fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Zhuge Liang (Lord El-Melloi II)
,"El-Melloi II", Shokatsu Koumei |jname = 諸葛孔明〔エルメロイⅡ世〕 |id = 37 |cost = 16 |atk = 1,637/10,598 |hp = 2,091/14,259 |gatk = 11,601 |ghp = 15,621 |voicea = Namikawa Daisuke |illus = Takeuchi Takashi |attribute = Man |growthc = S |starabsorption = 50 |stargeneration = 10.8% |npchargeatk = 1.64% |npchargedef = 3% |deathrate = 34.5% |alignment = Neutral・Good |gender = m |traits = Brynhildr's Beloved, Humanoid, Male, Pseudo-Servant, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |cc = QAAAB |qhits = 2 |ahits = 1 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 3 |mlevel = 90 |name = Zhuge Liang El-Melloi II }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own Arts performance by 10%. |img2 = Item construction |name2 = Item Construction |rank2 = B |effect2 = Increases own debuff success rate by 8%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank C-= Reduces all enemies' NP gauge by 1. 150% Chance to inflict Curse with 500 damage for 3 turns to them. 150% Chance to reduce their defense for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Chance to Stun them for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Defense - |l1 = 10% |l2 = 20% |l3 = 25% |l4 = 27.5% |l5 = 30% |chargeeffect = Stun Chance + |c1 = 50% |c2 = 57.5% |c3 = 65% |c4 = 72.5% |c5 = 80% }} |-| Rank C= Reduces all enemies' NP gauge by 1. 150% Chance to inflict Curse with 1000 damage for 6 turns to them. 150% Chance to reduce their defense for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Chance to Stun them for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Defense - |l1 = 30% |l2 = 40% |l3 = 45% |l4 = 47.5% |l5 = 50% |chargeeffect = Stun Chance + |c1 = 50% |c2 = 57.5% |c3 = 65% |c4 = 72.5% |c5 = 80% }} |-| Video= Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |15}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |10}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |10}} |43 = |10}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |5}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |10}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |10}} |71 = |20}} |72 = |3}} |81 = |8}} |82 = |20}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Buster performance by 15% while he is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *Zhuge Liang is a Pseudo-Servant summoned into the body of Waver Velvet, also known as Lord El-Melloi II. He's also the first Pseudo-Servant released in the game. *He shares exactly the same ATK and HP values at both maximum and minimum with Leonardo Da Vinci. *He shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Tamamo no Mae, Merlin and Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova. *He shares the exact HP values at minimum with Medea (Lily). *He received Battle Animation and Sprite Update on FGO Summer Festival 2016 ~1st Anniversary~, 30 July 2016 Update. *'Shokatsu Koumei' (諸葛しょかつ 孔明こうめい, Zhuge Kongming), it's the japanese write of his original chinese name, Zhuge Liang. Images Saint Graphs= zhuge1.png|Stage 1 zhuge2.png|Stage 2 zhuge3.png|Stage 3 zhuge4.png|Stage 4 Zhugeaf.png|April Fool Caster03-01.png|Arcade Stage 1 |-| Icons= Wavericon.png|Stage 1 ZhugeLiangStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 Waverstage3icon.png|Stage 3 ZhugeLiangFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S037 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S037 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S037 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= WaverNewSprite1.png|Stage 1 WaverNewSprite2.png|Stage 2 Waver3.png|Stage 3 S037 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S037 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S037 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo037.png|NP Logo Waver3nocape.png|Stage 3 (Without Iskandar's Mantle) Waver3_skill.png|Skill Pose (Stage 3) Waver 3 np.png|NP Pose (Stage 3) Waverbook.png|Waver's Book Waverfan.png|Zhuge Liang's Feather Fan Stone sentinel maze.png|Stone Sentinel Maze Stone sentinel maze seal.png|Stone Sentinel Maze Seal waversprite1.png|Stage 1 (Old) waversprite2.png|Stage 2 (Old) waversprite3.png|Stage 3 (Old) |-| Expression Sheets= Waver 1.png|Stage 1 Zhuge_Lian_Lord_El-Melloi_II_1.png|Stage 1 (Fate/Accel Zero Order Event extra expressions) Waver 2.png|Stage 2 Zhuge_Lian_Lord_El-Melloi_II_2.png|Stage 2 (Fate/Accel Zero Order Event extra expressions) Waver 3.png|Stage 3 Waver Velvet.png|Waver Velvet (Fate/Accel Zero Order Event NPC) |-| Craft Essences= TeacherAndI.png|Teacher and I 189.png|His Rightful Place CE388.png|Holy Night of Learning WaverVACE.png|Cigar & Wine (Valentine CE) CE879.png|Giant Babbage CE913.png|Before Heading Towards the Beyond CE1005.png|Why done it CE1025.png|Grace note |-| Others= ZhugeLiangLordEl-MelloiIIArcadeStage01.png|Stage 1 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) ZhugeLiangLordEl-MelloiIIArcadeStage02.png|Stage 2 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) ZhugeLiangLordEl-MelloiIIArcadeStage03.png|Stage 3 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) Category:Fate/Zero Category:Lord El-Melloi II Case Files Category:Chinese Servants Category:Glasses Servants Category:Pseudo-Servants Category:Battle Animation Update Category:Brynhildr's Beloved Category:Septem